hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
Elephant Castle
Elephant Castle is episode two of season one of Hero: 108. Plot Mighty Ray is practising eating Bananas, while everyone else was relaxing in the shade in the desert, and the bananas are making him gag. Back at Big Green, sweat is dripping off them, and Mr. No Hands realises that it was hotter than it was in the desert so he went off to talk to Woo the Wise. Woo the Wise was in Big Green's gym, fanning himself until Mr. No Hands surprised him. Mr. No Hands explained to Woo the Wise that the briefing room was really hot. Woo told Mr. No Hands not to worry because he was thinking of a plan to cool down Big Green, although a thought bubble in his head says otherwise. Back in the briefing room, Commander ApeTrully's alarm sounded off, showing that Commander Apetrully was in trouble. First squad deployed through their launch tubes and landed on their Turtles and launched out of Big Green. On the way to Elephant Castle though, Lin Chung stopped because he saw a mysterious tree and wanted to paint it, although it kept going wrong. Meanwhile at Elephant Castle the Tank Army's huge tanks were advancing in on the Elephants. The Zebra Brothers were in a hot air balloon above Elephant Castle, one of them ordered the Elephants to destroy the tanks and the other one told the Elephants that HighRoller said so. The Zebra Brothers then decided to take a nap. When the Elephants used their whistles, the Tank Army just laughed at them until the whistles hit one of the tanks, that was when the Tank Army began to attack. First squad then arrived, the Tank Commander then explained that the Elephants had captured Commander ApeTrully and had taken him inside the castle, he then told First squad that Lin Chung could sneak in and find out what the Elephants where up to, until he realised that Lin Chung wasn't any where to be seen! Mighty Ray then suggested that he should sneak in and save Commander Apetrully. Mystique Sonia laughed, but Mighty Ray snook in anyway, and he soon saw that the Elephants had inflators with them, re-inflating themselves. He then heard a voice, and saw Commander ApeTrully in a corner, tied up. Mighty Ray freed Commander ApeTrully who then told Mighty Ray that the Elephants had been using inflators to pump themselves up, Mighty Ray then told him that it was time the Elephants got deflated, and then told his banana that it was going down and he swallowed it and yelled: I am Mighty Ray,fear my eyeballs! Before zapping the inflators, destroying them, and preventing the Elephants re-inflating themselves. Meanwhile Lin Chung was still drawing the mysterious tree. He scrunched up another failed drawing, just as a little bird landed on Lin Chungs puddle of spilt paint, giving Lin Chung had an idea. He used the bird to draw the tree leaves. Once it was finished Lin Chung got onto his Turtle and went off to Elephant Castle to join his friends. At Elephant Castle, Commander ApeTrully was telling First squad about how Mighty Ray beat the Elephants. Elephant King refused to surrender unless First squad could defeat him in a whistle blowing contest with a giant whistle. Whoever blows it the straightest wins. The Elephant King blew the whistle for 5 seconds. Mighty Ray then had a go, but the air blew back into him, making him far and disgusting the others with the smell. Lin Chung then appeared, and showed Mystique Sonia his drawing, but the Elephant King destroyed it with his whistle. This angered Lin Chung, and he demanded that the Elephant King should apologise immediately. Commander ApeTrully then told Lin Chung that the Elephant King would only apologise if Lin Chung could blow the giant whistle straighter than the Elephant King did. Lin Chung had a go and blew the whistle for 7 seconds and broke the end of the whistle. He had beaten Elephant King! Everyone gathered around Lin Chung in delight, except Mighty Ray who was very jealous. The Elephant King was so shocked that he had been beaten, he coughed and coughed until he fell down. Commander ApeTrully then realised that the Elephant King had fainted! Just then Mystique Sonia had an idea, and held out a banana towards Mighty Ray. Mighty Ray covered his mouth as if he was about to throw up, he looked at the banana and then at the fainted Elephant King. Mighty Ray snatched the banana and swallowed it, he then took out his eyeballs and jumped onto the fainted Elephant King, using his eyeballs to revive him. Once the Elephant King was revived Commander ApeTrully explained that the Elephant King was grateful to Mighty Ray for saving him and in return he would be overjoyed to join Big Green. Mighty Ray was so exausted that he fell off Elephant King. Meanwhile the Zebra Brothers were still sleeping, until a loud cheer woke them up they then called the Elephants traitors. Unfortunately, one of the Tank Army tank's heard them and fired a cannon ball at the balloon, puncturing it and sent it flying away. Later on at Big Green, Mr. No Hands was asking Woo the wise how Big Green was staying cool. Woo explained that it was easy once the Elephant King joined them because he blew nice cool air over Big Green. In the First squad briefing room everyone was enjoying the cold air. Suddenly Mighty Ray sneezed and then Mystique Sonia realised that all they had to worry about now was Mighty Ray's summer cold. Trivia *First appearance of Elephant King Characters Turtles Mighty Ray Lin Chung Mr. No Hands Jumpy Ghostface Mystique Sonia Yaksha Woo the Wise Tank Army Tank Commander Elephants Zebra Brothers Sparky Black Sparky White Commander ApeTrully Elephant King Bird Locations Big Green Elephant CastleCategory:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fully plotted episodes